Brett Blakley's Stories Part 4
Old Enemy "George you've come a long way." I said proudly. "Was it just me slamming you against a tree, that caused all this improvement?" George laughed, "Partly, I just started working out by myself because I feel more at peace and I found myself concentrating more often." "And eventually I told my mom to get some punching bags, and I got the hang of it." It was true, George was getting better. But is annoyed me that he thought that training with me did him no good. So to be honest, I was a little upset, "So you didn't like working out with me?" George instantly replied, "It was okay, but I would rather fight, do push ups, and practice running by myself sometimes." "Very well then." I stammered. It didn't take long for us to go to our nearby training field to do some practice fighting, together. "The last time you beat me, I wasn't ready, but I am now." "Lets see how you do this time." I yelled with a big grin on my face. We both stood in fighting position and circled each-other. I waited for at least a minute but George didn't attack. For a minute I thought he had forgotten what we were even doing. "I'm not going to make the first move," said George, "You do it." "Alright then," I yelled. Quickly, I sprang in to action. I ran forward with great speed and when he attempted to punch me, I slid and grabbed his leg. With a quick tug, George fell to the ground face-first. He attempted to stand up, but I stopped him from doing so. I pinned him down to the ground. "Round 2," yelled George in frustration. Round 2 started up with George coming at me with his fists sprawling all over the place like a wild animal. Had he even listened to my old methods? I dodged the fists and tried to elbow him in the back, but George dodged it with a quicker reaction than I thought he had. He came at me again, but I quickly ducked, causing him to topple over me. After a few minutes of pointless moves, I called this round as a tie. Then Round 3 came along, I could tell George was getting upset. He didn't want to lose this fight. I could never really tell what was going on in George's head. But it seemed like fighting was more important to George than anything else. Some people might have said I wasn't the best master ever, but I had a heart. To defeat George now would seem like the end of the world to him. So, after some semi-intense fighting, I let him pin me. It was a tie that day. But Someday we would finish it. Next day: Imagine my happiness when I woke up the next morning only to find out it was a Monday. Hooray. I dragged myself to school with a feeling of emptiness. Or maybe that was just because I hadn't eaten breakfast. I barely got any time to myself before I noticed some kids looking at me strangely. I met up with George and asked him what was going on, but he didn't seem to have any idea either. It was nerve-racking to be at a place where all everyone around you is starring for no reason. It seemed like while we were at school, me and George couldn't do much of anything. Finally I heard some kids laughing behind my back. Talking about the fact that Eliminator defeated me recently. Now, all the respect anyone had for me was gone. Kids started to pick on me later, calling me a wimp for losing to someone like Eliminator. Obviously, thay had never seen him in action like I had. And the wort part of all, the thing that bothered me the most, was the fact that there was nothing I could do about it. ...or could I? Towards the end of the day, I was losing my cool. I didn't deserve to be treated like this, not after everything I had done to help them. Tim would never let this happen to him, would he? So I decided it was time for me to teach these kids a lesson. After a class of torment and being made fun of, I caught up to some of the kids who had been mocking me. Without saying a word, I pushed them into an empty class-room and threw a desk at them. Two of them scrambled out and backed up against the wall. I began to close in on them. I was bursting with anger. As I got closer, I finally looked into their eyes. They were scared. No, not scared, terrified. Only then did I realize that what I was doing was wrong. They may have been jerks, but they didn't deserve to be beat up... not by me. I slowly backed up and stormed out of the room. As I ran away, everything that I had done seemed blurred. I didn't want to remember what I had done. But I something deep down inside of me made me feel as if I should. But I couldn't think about that now, all I could do was run. As I got to my street, I heard George running after me yelling "STOP!". After a while, he caught up to me, "what was that?" he gasped, out of breath. I angrily replied "I'm tired of these kids!" "After all of done for them, they are getting on my nerves!" "I want them to pay!" "Well you need to calm down" George said lightly. Everything was making me angry now, the fact that George seemed so shocked about what I had done. "They were picking on you to George!" "Don't you get it!" I yelled. "I am used to being picked on." He said with a quick glare in my direction. I finally listened, "Okay,... you're right George." "See ya tomorrow." "And thanks." Next day: News travels fast around the school. And news about a hero, hurting those who he was supposed to protect, spread even faster. So it was just a matter of time before Eliminator heard the news and reported it to someone even more powerful than himself: (his master), Corruption. Corruption was the head-hancho of all THEY operations. Having a fight with him would be bad. Imagine how it would have felt to be his apprentice. Corruption trained the baddest of the bad. And that included Machine. Any news was to be reported to him right away... or else. Eliminator caught up to his master and began to tell him the important news. "Brett has really lost it this time", said Eliminator with a laugh. "If he doesn't calm down he will end up destroying himself." Corruption broke in, "That is good, it saves us the time of doing it ourselves." "I don't want to wait for that," said Eliminator with respect. "I want to get rid of him myself." Corruption laughed, "Then you will be pleased to hear your next mission." "In a few days I want you to make that maggot squirm." "Then I want you to bring him to me so I can crush his spirit!" "He will pay for what he did to Machine!" "Yes master" Eliminator replied with some sadness. Meanwhile, I was coming back to school and everyone was pretending as if yesterday never happened. I didn't have to worry about the kids I hurt telling the teachers, because they were much to afraid of me now. How could I win everyone over again? I looked around and saw George doing his workout warm-ups in the gym, successfully, without me. I didn't interrupt him, I just walked into my next class with a lonesome sad look on my face. I tried to make myself more calm, and pretend that everything was all going to be okay. I closed my eyes and concentrated, George was still working with me all the time, Tim was still there, and I had beaten Eliminator without breaking a sweat. But when I opened my eyes I was still just a lonely kid, sitting all my himself with an imaginary Tim Allender at my side. I couldn't take it anymore, I walked to my locker and put my stuff away. School hadn't started yet, but I wasn't going to stay any longer. I snuck out and walked back home so I could have more time to recover from yesterday. I could still see the kid's scared expressions in my mind. Good bye George. I said to myself. And I continued to walk home. For a second, a dark feeling once again swept through my body. Next day: I still wasn't feeling well and stayed home again. Unlike yesterday, I actually felt sick this time. Sick to my stomach. George was very lonely that day because I was the only person he could ever talk to and hang out with. Nobody else wanted to hang out with him. George was quiet at school so he had to be weird right? He has no feelings right? He can't tell if your ignoring him right? WRONG! They just didn't understand us. Did other S.S.C members deal with these things? George walked to class, sat by himself, and did his work like the good kid he was. Did George get on my nerves? Yes. He always has. But he was still my friend. It was at lunch time that George almost lost his cool, like I did. He was sitting by himself when Random Kid and his friends started making fun of him throwing food at him. While George sulked, they just laughed and laughed. George had a very long temper. He ignored them and did what he came to do. eat. Only one time was he about to punch a kid. But he changed his mind. He didn't want to freak out like I did. I sure hope Brett gets better soon, he thought. "Back at my house, I was getting worse and worse. I felt cold inside. My temper and my temperature had reached its limit, and I couldn't take it anymore. Next day: I was walking down my street, missing school again. Maybe some fresh air could help me get better. It didn't. I saw a little girl in my way and pushed her aside. She dropped the treat she was holding on the ground. She ran over to get it, but I just kept on walking and stepped on it, crushing it. The girl started to cry, but I didn't care, I felt much worse than her. I just kept on walking when she got her mom to yell at me. They had no time to say a word though. Because I had already found an alley where I could make myself comfortable in the deepest darkest part of it. Then, I began to slowly fade away. Things got blurry and I felt my hands moving. It took me a while to realize that I was writing in the mud in front of me. I began to draw weird symbols, twitch, and make weird noises. Out of all the things I could of been thinking, I found myself thinking about Tim again. He had done this once when he was at my house! When I was done, I had written, I'm coming for you weakling. I quickly tried to run, but I was tackled by an unknown enemy. I was able to glance at his face before he hit me in the jaw. It was Eliminator! "You have messed with me for the last time Eliminator!", I yelled. "You're gonna get the beating of a life time!" he snarled back. "What did I do to you?" I asked. "You destroyed my childhood memories and ruined my life!" He yelled. "Now I'm gonna destroy something of yours!" The end of Eliminator: What Eliminator said was true. When we were little, and still friends he kept a camera with him all the time. On the camera were pictures of his parents. Eliminator and lost his parents in a big fire. He escaped his foster parents (who were abusive), and met me somewhere along the line. He was able to avoid being found and we started to hang out more often. One day, I had taken his camera without permission so I could take a picture I wanted so badly. But, I was clumsy and dropped it. The thing had broken into thousands of pieces, and every memory of his parents was destroyed. He never forgave me. And I didn't blame him. But for him to have joined THEM and to try to beat me to a pulp was where I drew the line. I was sorry for breaking the camera. But that didn't mean I was going to sit back and let Eliminator ruin my life like this.Eliminator had me pinned down and I had no way to escape. "Why id you attack me a few days ago!" I demanded. "It is about time somebody strong enough took you down for good Brett!" Eliminator said, "The reason I attacked you was because I was ordered to scare you!" "To make you lose your so-called popularity!" "It obviously worked, but not good enough". "But this time, I have orders to actually make my mark." I didn't want to hear anymore. Somehow, I summoned up all the anger and coldness I had been feeling, and pushed Eliminator off. He slammed his head against the wall. Then, yelling, I grabbed him by the head and started slamming it on the wall even harder. Eliminator still spoke, "It is gonna take a lot more to defeat me Brett!" "But you won't, just like last time and any other time!" "But this time will be different", I yelled. I punched him five times in the stomach. I didn't know how, but I had somehow gained strength and Eliminator didn't seem so tough anymore. Eliminator threw a punch at me, but I could barely feel it, Eliminator was using full time anger. As was I, however, I was more controlled. I simply just dodged the incoming fist, grabbed it and twisted it. Eliminator kicked me away and with a surprising leap, threw himself at me. He kept his wrist poised at my neck and slammed me into the hard, brick wall. He jabbed me in the side and then in the other. But I kept standing. I kneed him in the stomach and flung him into the dirt with the back of my hand. Eliminator fell over and I came down on top of him punching him over and over again. Eliminator then rolled us outside the alley where there was a nearby hill. We rolled down it just as a surprised George (walking to school) appeared and ran after us. When we reached the bottom I headbutted Eliminator and sprang up as George secretly snuck up behind him and grabbed a rock. I punched Eliminator more and more and Eliminator continued to fail dodging my fists. He quickly made a lucky move and swung himself out of the way. He got me in a head-lock but it was no use. I kicked him as hard as I could in his knee. He fell to the ground on one knee and growled with anger. Then, (just as Eliminator was about to be defeated) George finished him with the rock, by banging him with it on the head. It made me much happier to see George again. "Wow, not even I saw you there." I admitted. "You're getting better and better". I said. George shrugged, "You're getting better too." Next hour: Me and George both stayed home from school that day, we went to my house. I finally told George the truth behind why Eliminator hated me so much. He understood. "Do you think we will see him again?" George asked. Eliminator is not a re-match kind of guy. Maybe, maybe if he has a heart left in him, he will realize that what he has been doing is wrong." "He may still be crazed with anger, but I am not." "Now that I've gotten him out of my life, maybe I will be more at ease." But close by, a spy was stalking them. It was Corruption. Laughing, he said to himself "Not for long Brett." "Soon I will tear you apart".